Sokka's Field Guide, III: Attempting Murder, Yet?
by Lady Flick
Summary: ZUTARA. In which Sokka acts as a marriage counselor. "They'll be laughing together and getting along! And them getting along means, well it means a lot of things! A lot of bad things! And I don't like bad things!"
1. Prelude

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** WOO. AFTER MONTHS OF WAITING, A BIT OF THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF THE SOKKA'S FIELD GUIDE SERIES. You all probably hate me, or have lost all hope and thought I died or abandoned all pursuits in this beloved fandom for the rest of my days. But if you know me at all, you know that I have my bursts of disappearances and reappearances, and when I return, I usually return with vigor. Such is yet not the case. My spark in fanfiction has been renewed, but my muse has not yet returned, so I'm afraid I still don't have the drive to really _write_ anything - which I suppose defeats the purpose of my return to this site. However, I am determined to finish my _Sokka's Field Guide_ series, and so here is something of a prelude to this final installment of the trilogy c: do I even have any more people still interested?

* * *

**SOKKA'S FIELD GUIDE**

_A Three-Part Series_

**Part III : Attempting Murder Yet ?

* * *

**

.

.

**THE CONSULTATION**

.

.

* * *

_**Written Record of Case Number 001**_

_Fire Nation Palace, Chamber of Commerce.  
Scribe: Avatar Aang, Master of All Four Elements._

.

.

_Zuko and Katara are sitting in the office, waiting the delayed arrival of their self-proclaimed therapist. It is midday, and this humble scribe is starving. The door opens and Sokka comes in, looking extremely disheveled, and is that a kiss mark on his-?_

**Sokka:** (looking over the scribe's shoulder) Writing everything is unnecessary, Aang! Besides, we haven't even started the session yet! (clears his throat) Hello Zuko, Katara.

**Katara: **(stiff nod) Hello, Sokka.

_She looks pointedly at the man sitting beside her who is clearly preoccupied with staring at a spot on the ceiling._

**Katara: **Zuko—say hello.

**Zuko:** …Hey.

**Sokka:** (eyes them both skeptically, stroking his imaginary beard, and sits at his desk) Hm…yes, alright, so what seems to be the problem?

**Zuko: **(points accusingly at his partner) She's crazy!

**Sokka: **You make a convincing argument. However, you will need to elaborate.

**Katara: **_Thank_, you, Sokka. And for the record, I am _not_ crazy! _He's_ the one who's keeping photos of his _ex girlfriend!_

**Sokka: **That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?

**Zuko: **She _has_ a name.

**Katara: **(plainly jealous) Oh, of course you'd remember it-I am _not_ jealous, Aang!

**Zuko: **I've told you a million times, we're childhood friends-! (desperate) Ugh, can we just get on with this already?

**Sokka: **So…it's because of this _Mai_ girl that you two've hit a rut?

**Katara: **Well…no, it's more like the last straw.

**Sokka: **Mhm, I see…so _Mai_ is not the root of the matter.

**Zuko: **Why do you keep saying her name like that? Like…like she's not a real person or something?

**Katara: **Maybe because she's apparently your dream girl?

**Zuko: **(shocked) I didn't say that! You're putting words in my mouth—Sokka, you _know_ I never said that! (he's looking rather guilty) And I am _not_ looking guilt, Aang!

**Sokka: **Please disregard the scribe and whatever he writes down, it is all for research and professional purposes. Hmm…I can see this will take some time…alright, so, we'll start at the beginning. Katara, if you please.

**Katara:** (eyes shine menacingly) _Gladly._

_This humble scribe has an inkling it is going to be a long day._

* * *

**ENDNOTES;** SO YES, IT IS SUPER SHORT AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE. BUT IT IS NOTHING BUT A TASTE OF THIS FINAL PART OF THE SERIES. Actual chapters will be written in an actual story format, much like the prequels, with of course, the opening and ending bits related to sessions with Sokka (and a scribe). Let's see how well this goes, and how soon I can whip out the first official chapter? it is already one-third of the way completed, I just need to finish it. help? suggestions? encouragement? criticisms? c:


	2. Jealousy

**YEE!** so the first official chapter of the series is here! I'm still trying to get into the swing of this fandom, it's been awhile since I've written anything, let alone zutara. hopefully I pick it up quickly so these chapters can start getting pumped out. I'm experimenting a bit with this last installment of the series, so bear with me as I struggle with it, but I hope it's enjoyed! I'll also likely be starting up a new Zutara fiction, so keep an eye out for that, as well!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO;** _shiney32, Mechanical Orange, AnnaAza, Aipom4, seriana14, xxZutarafanxx, batz108, Ube Java, JediMutant93, SarahE7191, _and _hoeoverbros_

* * *

**SOKKA'S FIELD GUIDE**

_A Three-Part Series_

**Part III : Attempting Murder Yet ?**

.

.

**THE FIRST SESSION: JEALOUSY**

.

.

* * *

_The Patient is sitting in the office, impatiently waiting for his Therapist. He drums his fingers on his knee, fidgeting in his seat. Sokka is approximately ten minutes late, as per usual, and a sparrowkeet just flew in through the open window__—_

_After a bit of struggle, this humble scribe managed to rescue the sparrowkeet from a certain firebender's temperamental clutches. Not as much can be said of the curtains—_

**Zuko:** WOULD YOU QUIT WRITING, THE APPOINTMENT HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET!

_The Patient seems to be losing his mind—_

**Zuko: **WHY ARE YOU WRITING MY DIALOGUE SO FORCEFULLY, I'M NOT EVEN YELLING! AND I AM _NOT_ LOSING MY MIND!

_Enter: The Therapist._

**Sokka:** Well, clearly you must be, seeing as we're having these appointments. Now then, sorry I'm late, I was with Suki and _—_ (_the therapist flushes a deep and embarrassing red at his Patient's glare_) _—_Nevermind. Now then. What's the problem this time?

**Zuko: **I don't know what Katara told you about her jealousy issues. She's over-reacting! To everything! It's driving me crazy! _(he practically foams at the mouth) _I AM _NOT_ FOAMING AT THE MOUTH!

**Sokka: **Settle down, geez. I'm still recovering from last night_—_nevermind. Just take a deep breath and tell your buddy Sokka _all_ about it.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Months had gone by after the wedding and the honeymoon, and though the first phase of the newlywed life was the most thrilling and admittedly _tiring_ (wink, wink) adventure either bender had encountered thus far, there was no denying that marriage, particularly such a high-ranking marriage, had its strains. Zuko just managed to settle into a life of relative normalcy within the few months since his return to the Fire Nation. As reigning Fire Lord, his marriage was celebrated for weeks, in his absence especially. Much chaos ruled over the Nation (no thanks to his Uncle who stood as interim fire Lord) and Zuko had his plate full.

Council after council, scroll after scroll, negotiations and treaties and civil unrest and border control_—_it was an avalanche, but one he welcomed in comparison to stomaching another bowl of that terrible sea prune stew Katara force-fed him in their duration in the South Pole. The Fire Lord's stomach rumbled and twisted at the mere thought of it. Even so, there was no denying that he enjoyed being away with his _wife_, his _Fire Lady_…oh the memories…she was a little _vixen—_

"Zuko!"

—what happened.

"Zuko!"

That familiar screeching voice broke through his thoughts and the firebender cringed as he could hear her footsteps stomping down the hall, yelling his name. For a moment, he contemplated ducking under his desk, but the door knob turned and he knew it was too late for any such plan, and so he simply put on his most endearing smile, hoping it didn't come across as fearful.

Katara's reddening face appeared in the doorway. "_Zuko!_ What in La's name is this I hear about you prancing about in the city with the daughters of your Advisors?"

Zuko swore he could see steam rising from her adorable, round little ears. The Fire Lord gulped and prayed to Agni that his voice didn't crack. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about your little party with the young women of the court! You took them around the nation in a carriage? Anything ring a bell?"

The way her lips moved, the way her eyes blazed, the way her hips swayed as she stalked towards his desk…

"_ZUKO!_"

If only he could put the woman on mute. Shaking his head, the Fire Lord frowned, maintaining an even face. "Katara, you're all wound up about nothing. The Officials are _always_ trying to push their daughters on me, so that I might match them up with those of higher ranking. It's all political, you see. And besides, remember we talked about re-opening the Fire Nation Academy for Girls? Those young women will be the first round of students once the establishment is up and running…it was an interview of sorts."

Now, Zuko thought he sounded very professional and trustworthy, but the way his waterbender's eyes flashed nearly made him shrink in his seat.

"Then mind explaining what you and _Mai_ were doing afterwards?"

Oh, no.

Zuko visibly grimaced at the statement, knowing full-well that the topic of his ex-girlfriend was a sensitive one. Katara never had issues before, but one incident prior to their wedding spun it all out of control and the Fire Lord found that he was constantly walking on egg-shells. "Katara, I can explain_—_" he began, but the young woman wouldn't hear it.

"You don't have to explain. I heard all about your little _date_ with her while I was slaving away in the medical sects healing _your_ soldiers."

She made to leave him, but Zuko leapt from his seat to take her hand and, in one fluid motion, had the woman he loved in a fierce embrace. He held her until she ceased struggling, but refused to release her even after she complied. Once she was freed she would certainly exact her watery revenge, and _that_ was something Zuko wanted to avoid, at least until _after_ he explained.

"Katara. Listen to me. Mai was a student at the Fire Academy for Girls. I was running through the candidates with her. And I was offering her a job to teach there as well. That was all. It was a formal dinner, nothing more. I _promise_. You know you're all I need."

"Am I?" Her voice was broken, strained.

The firebender sighed and pulled far enough away to see her face. "I don't understand why you're so jealous of her. You're beautiful and smart and bold and strong and independent and you're my Fire Lady. You will always be my Fire Lady. You hear me?"

She nodded and he placed the softest of kisses on her forehead.

"Now, I have good reason to believe your brother is harassing the chefs again. Would you mind saving me a headache and dragging him away?"

Katara eyed him warily, before nodding once more and stepping away from his arms. "Fine."

"Oh, what time would you like to have dinner?" The Fire Lord asked before she left, settling back into his chair.

The waterbender waved a half-hearted hand through the doorway, "Oh, actually, Haru invited me to dinner. Don't wait up."

"_Haru?_"

But she was gone.

.

.

"Why would she be out with him?" The Fire Lord paced by the pond, a bottle of wine open and swinging about in his long stride. He took a swig every now and then to ease his flustered mind. "Why would she even agree to go out to dinner with him? Dinner means a meeting at night, probably at some restaurant, probably classy considering she's _Fire Lady_, and they'll probably reminisce and catch up and _laugh_. You know what that means, don't you? They'll be _laughing_ together and getting along! And them _getting along_ means, well it means a lot of things! A lot of bad things! And I don't like bad things! I'm not over-reacting am I? I'm not crazy!"

His confidant quacked in response.

Zuko sighed, and stared at the fluffy little creature. It splashed happily in the shallow waters, peering up at the mess of a Fire Lord, almost mocking. Procuring a loaf of bread from his robes, Zuko crouched down and tossed a piece into the pond. "Look at me," he snorted, "ranting to animals. I thought I was done with that part of my life."

His companion quacked and peeped as it dove for the piece of bread and surfaced in a flurry of feathers, happily munching on the treat.

"Am I crazy?"

The small hybrid waddled over to the firebender and nipped at his hands.

"Answer my question first," Zuko snapped irately, half-expecting the turtle-duckling to respond, to assure him that he was most certainly _not_ crazy and that Katara was likely rolling about with her scrawny mustache-man. But the turtle-duckling only quacked once more, and Zuko sighed, tearing another piece of bread and lobbing it lazily into the air. "Maybe I am getting carried away. I'm blowing this way out of proportion. It was just a friendly reunion, that's all, right? I mean, mustache-man's been in the Earth Kingdom doing mustache things, right?"

_But if it was merely a reunion, why was only Katara invited out_? His traitorous mind whispered.

"No, no, I'm going crazy, this makes no sense, I'm over-thinking this. Katara loves me." The Fire Lord declared evenly, staring fiercely into the water.

It was the turtle-duckling's nipping at his robes that made him avert his gaze to the fluffy little thing, and then it opened its mouth, except this time, there was no adorable, high-pitched quack. "_You have been neglecting her. Katara wants a man who can make her feel special. A man who she knows is always there. A man with a mustache…_"

Zuko very carefully set down the bottle of wine.

.

.

_The patient is pacing in the room, flailing his hands as he tells his story. His face is as red as his robes, and he seems to be completely immersed in his memories. The Therapist is nodding occasionally, mostly falling asleep—_

[ PAGE TORN ]

**Sokka: **_(is hit in the head with a balled up piece of parchment and snorts, waking from his drooling nap) _Huh? What? Oh, yeah, yeah of course, mhmm, interesting…

**Zuko:** Were you even listening?

**Sokka:** What? Yeah, of course I was! Katara…yeah, she's awful_—_

**Zuko:**SHE WENT OUT WITH HARU! REMEMBER? HARU? MUSTACHE-GUY?

**Sokka:** (_laughs)_ Right, right, she mentioned that in her session. _(pause)_ Is…_that_ why you asked to borrow my fake mustache that one night?

_This humble scribe finds it unnecessary to record the violence that ensues in duration of these private sessions. Suffice it to say that the singed curtains are in far better condition than the Therapist._

[ END SESSION ]

* * *

.

.

* * *

**END NOTES;** weee hope you liked it! sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, typed this out pretty quickly and I'm in a rush right now, but I wanted to get the chapter out tonight, I think I've kept everyone waiting long enough! Also, I'm getting around to replying to my reviews, so if I haven't yet, it's simply because I haven't had time! But I will! Any ideas or suggestions for other ZukoSokka Sessions? I'd love to hear your takes and scenarios! thanks for reading!

**_F L ii C K_**


	3. Gender Roles

**WOO. **thanks for all the support, guys! you're fantastic. i've replied to everyone, as far as i can tell, and can't express enough just how much your feedback and encouragement means to me. it's all very uplifting and definitely fuels my drive to complete this series all the more. that being said, i'm still not sure how i feel about the chapters i'm coming up with, and i hope you guys enjoy this as much as the previous series installments. if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to let me know c: i love hearing from you guys, and i love reading about your ideas! **Fliick.**

**also, **_as many of you have asked; i have decided for this series to be strictly zuko-centric through and through, and so katara's sessions will not be included in any of the chapters. we will, however, get peeks of it through both narrative and aang and sokka during zuko's sessions c:_**  
**

**PS:** there seems to be a glitch on the site that disables the option for editing stories, meaning chapters can't be added or fixed, and new stories can't be created. i've actually had this chapter done since saturday and have been trying to update it ever since. it turns out there is a manual way to fix the issue. if you go ahead to my profile, it'll tell you how. sorry for the extended wait, and hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

SOKKA'S FIELD GUIDE**

_A Three-Part Series_

**Part III : Attempting Murder Yet ?**

.

.

**THE SECOND SESSION: GENDER ROLES**

.

.

* * *

_The Patient is fuming, pacing the office as he waits for the arrival of the always late Therapist. He is clearly impatient and frustrated with himself, his marriage, and of course, his Therapist__—_

**Zuko:** _(reading over the scribe's shoulder)_ Don't forget my growing irritation with the _humble scribe_.

—_as well as the humble scribe._

**Zuko: **_(sighs) _This is getting me nowhere. If he doesn't walk through that door in three seconds, I'm leaving!

_The Patient glares at the door. One. Two. Three._

…

_Four. Five. Six. Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

_Ten._

_Clearly the Patient does not know his numbers—_

**Zuko:** I _do_ know my numbers!

**Sokka:** _(peers through the door tentatively)_

**Zuko: **_(turns on him like an angered bear-lioness)_

**Sokka: **Zuko, I can explain_—_!

_The door follows the same fate as last week's curtains.

* * *

_

.

.

* * *

Everything started out fantastic. After Zuko had profusely apologized for his inexplicable, misplaced and completely unjustified jealousy, Katara granted him pardon and life resumed in as merry a way as it could. In the mornings they would train with each other, assuming that Katara was not up making breakfast with the chefs, or offering medical aid to soldiers, or caring for the turtle-ducks in the pond and other womanly things. One morning in particular, when Katara arrived in the arena just as Zuko had finished sparring with a willing opponent, the Fire Lord offered a tired smile. "Morning."

Katara returned it with an apologetic one of her own and blew a strand of hair free from her face. "I'm sorry I missed our session," she began, removing her apron and hanging it over a railing, "there was a disaster in the kitchens. I've left them a recipe for Gran-Gran's famous stewed sea prunes and they were confused with the ingredients." A wrinkle of her nose brought the waterbender's brows together as she discarded her robes in favor of her undergarments for training. "Who would have guessed that substituting South Pole vegetation with Fire Nation spices would be disastrous?"

Zuko laughed, taking a rag to dry off his face, and peered at her through the fabrics. "Well, it's a good thing there was a strong woman around to clear up that mess," he said with apparent affection, sliding the cloth down his face and then up again to catch the sweat dripping from his hair-line. The firebender mussed up his hair before slinging the towel across his shoulders. "I can't imagine what the kitchens might have turned out to be without you."

For some reason, his waterbender didn't smile.

"Katara?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyeing him with that _look_. The one that screamed _approach with caution._ The woman received no response aside from a stunned expression, and so she sighed, resting an impatient hand on her hip. "What do you _mean_, Zuko?"

He knew that position. It was her aggressive stance. Equivalent to the rearing pounce of a vengeful rhino-tiger. _Agni, save me. _Clearing his throat, the bender tried for a crooked smile. "What are you talking about?" Casual, cool, collected.

"I'm _talking_ about you saying that a woman would be needed to keep a kitchen in order, Zuko," Katara stated fiercely, her face neutral, but her eyes burning with an inner fire the man had come to both fear and adore. "What did you _mean _by that, Zuko?"

She was using his name too often. That was a clear indicator that things were quickly going from bad to worse. "I…I didn't mean it like that, Katara," he made the mistake of stuttering. Zuko could have sworn that her mental state honed in on his fear like a cougar-vulture diving on a sun beaten morsel. Poor defenseless creature.

"Then how _did_ you mean it."

At this point the Fire Lord's sparring partner had the good sense to high-tail it out of there.

Watching him go, Zuko _gulped_ before getting a hold of himself. He was Fire Lord! What in hell could this feisty young woman do to undermine his authority? Yes, he was the ruler of the Fire Nation, a master bender in his own right. There was no way a pretty, spunky thing from the South Pole could make him scamper off and hide in the corner! And so, with a new resolve, the man straightened up, puffing his chest in male dominance, and returned her piercing gaze with confidence befitting a hero of sorts. The Champion of Male Superiority. "I meant what anyone could mean. Women are good in the kitchen."

He watched the color rise in her face, the tremors shake her entire body and prepared himself for the geyser that would explode…but it didn't come. Peering through his closed eyes (and when did he cringe in such fear, anyways?) to see a suspiciously calm Katara standing before him. Nothing was broken, frozen, or otherwise in a state in which it shouldn't be.

.

.

"We're not on the clock, Zuko."

"I know that, but you're the one who knows her best! How do you deal with it?"

Sokka heaved a disgruntled sigh, glancing over at the desperate bender. The hopeless look on Zuko's face was enough to soften the hardest of hearts, and so the warrior grudgingly set aside his hog-turkey leg and wiped the meaty residue from his lips with a napkin. "Alright look. I'll let you in on a little secret. Katara's…well, she's stubborn."

"Really. I hadn't realized."

"Hey buddy, if you want my advice, don't patronize me," the older man declared, pointing a single finger in warning. "Now, Katara is stubborn. Maybe even more stubborn than you are. And one of the many, many…_many — _geez you're in way over your head _—_ things that annoys her is the fact that men gives roles and chores for women. She may be the mothering _type _but if you _expect_ her to do anything because she's a _girl_, then La save you, because all hell will break loose."

"Yes, yes," Zuko snapped, already knowing as much about his own wife, "but what about _after_ all hell has already broken loose?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "Well…usually she'd outright refuse to do what was asked, or expected, of her. I know one time, she was mending my pants, and the second I mentioned something about her being a woman, well, she threw my pants right back at me. Did she refuse to mend _your_ pants?"

"You could say that," the Fire Lord said slowly, "Well it wasn't something she refused to do _per se_, but for simplicity's sake, let's say that yes, she didn't want to…_mend my pants_. Er_—_how did you get her to…do that?"

The warrior frowned, trying to understand the subtext and not at all liking where it was going. He resumed eating his hog-turkey, dismissing the conversation at once, "I begged and groveled and apologized for my male idiocy."

.

.

Zuko awoke at the crack of dawn, a habit that had eluded his routine for the past few weeks from fatigue. He felt _old_ as he peeled himself from the covers and glanced fleetingly at the hunched over figure of his wife. She was curled up on the far side of the bed, facing the opposite direction, staunch and stubborn even in her sleep. He sighed before running a hand over his face in hopes of simply wiping away the tiredness, but to no avail. His eyelids insisted on closing, but the firebender willed himself to stand and, one step after the other, made his way out of the room, down the staircases, through winding corridors, and finally into the kitchens (but not without a few curses and bruises along the way).

Despite the early hour, there were already chefs stationed in the kitchens, setting to start their morning meals. Silence greeted the Fire Lord's entrance, and he must have been quite a sight. Hair a mess, robes sliding from his weary shoulders, bags beneath his eyes. He glared at the lot of them before trudging through the elaborate room and dismissing the small group with a wave of his hand.

Mixed whispers of admiration and respect breezed by him as they left, pots and pans still sitting on the countertops. Zuko sighed once again, desperate to return to bed, but the recent addition a cabinet stuffed with Southern Pole delicacies reminded him just _why_ he was torturing himself in the first place.

"Stupid, grudge-bearing, over-reacting, sensitive, hard-headed…"

The list went on as he stalked over to the designated cabinet and thrust various ingredients into a large mixing bowl.

.

.

"_Zuko?_"

The Fire Lord ceased his evident attempt in _cooking_ to look up, flour-faced and disheveled, partly singed and mostly purple in frustration, at the waterbender standing in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes amused. He glared. "This is all your fault, you know," he growled, not wanting to face her and her feminine wiles. Failure was a constant friend of his, but in an instant where his masculinity and authority were both challenged, he was in no mood to humor anybody. Particularly not a certain smirking, _belittling_ waterbender.

"Oh, really?" Katara reasoned, "How so?"

"If you weren't so sensitive about things I wouldn't have gotten up early to bother cooking you breakfast!"

"Why would you feel like you needed to cook me breakfast?" The young woman continued, much in the manner of feeding the right questions to a learning pupil.

Zuko frowned. "To show you that cooking isn't only done by women. And to show you how much I appreciate you…and stuff," he added in the end to reiterate his point that he was very much annoyed at the waterbender and her antics.

Katara smiled then, and shook her head. "Oh, Zuko…" she said in mock sympathy, approaching the impatient Fire Lord, "…it's always nice to be appreciated. Now why don't we get you cleaned up and bring the chefs back in to cook you a nice breakfast? You must be starving…"

"I _am_," he pouted, prompting a kiss from the waterbender. Zuko grinned at last, feeling victorious. "Does this mean you're not angry at me anymore?"

"Angry at you? For what?" Bewilderment crossed her face.

"For yesterday. That whole _women being in the kitchen thing_."

Katara laughed, "Zuko, I stopped being angry about that an hour after you left. Speaking of, you may want to approve some..._renovations_ for the sparring arena."

"You wouldn't talk to me all day!"

She eyed him with a knowing look. "Zuko, we didn't see each other all day. You had council meetings until after dinner."

"But, but you wouldn't even kiss me goodnight! You slept on the other side of the bed!"

A shy smile broke across her features, "Well, that's because Sokka warned me to make you learn your lesson so that you wouldn't expect anything more of me simply because I'm a woman. Or, more specifically, your _wife_." Her brows lifted suggestively, hinting at the anticipated marital duties the rest of the nation expected. At the firebender's glare, she laughed again, ruffling his hair. "Oh come on, he's my older brother, what did you expect?"

"Let me get this straight. Sokka told you not to mend my pants?"

Katara blinked, "What?"

But Zuko stormed past her, "I'll show _him_ who needs his pants mended!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Zuko: **Great session, Sokka, thanks, really relieved my stress!

_This humble scribe would like to note that there are far more uses for pants than one might imagine. The Patient has a clear resourcefulness in his particular utilization._

_The Therapist is tied up in his own pants. The good in this humble scribe would like to help him, but as he has reiterated time after time, this job is not to be involved in the sessions whatsoever. Scribes simply record the goings on._

**Sokka:** Aang! Aang! Would you quit writing and help me?

_This humble scribe cannot do a thing. And perhaps the Therapist deserves it, interfering in matters not presented to him._

**Sokka: **COME _ON_ AANG! THE SESSION IS OVER, QUIT WRITING AND UNTIE ME!

[ END SESSION ]

* * *

.

.

* * *

**thoughts? c:**


End file.
